One Day Could Change Everything
by royal destiny
Summary: One day can change a life. Will Setsuna get the chance to be with the person that makes her happy? Or will she have her heart broken? Read to find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking"

**One Day Could Change Everything**

Setsuna was glad to be able to leave the time gate. She smiled as she landed in the park. Sometimes the Time Senshi liked to land in different places. It was the excitement of almost being caught. She also like landing in different places because it got boring after awhile of always being in the same place. She wasn't sure what to do first. She was torn from going to see Hotaru and going to see the one person who made her truly happy.

First and foremost, Setsuna decided that she should head by her apartment and take a shower. That why she would have time to decide what it was she wanted to do.

She looked at her watch and saw that it was 5:43 pm. "Great. That means that everyone is probably eating dinner. Maybe a shower and change of clothes wouldn't hurt."

Once she arrived home, she saw that she had a couple of messages. She checked the caller id and saw that they were all from Hotaru. Setsuna didn't bother to listen to them because she knew what they all said. Instead, she went to take her shower. After that Setsuna got dressed. She put on jeans and a white button down shirt. She knew that she didn't want to wear a skirt because that is what she had been wearing for awhile now.

Once that was done, she sat on the couch and decided that she would call Hotaru back. Setsuna wasn't surprised when it went straight to the answering machine. The reason was that every time she called that is what happened. Setsuna knew that this was because of the falling out she had with Haruka and Michiru.

Just as she was about to get up the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi Setsuna-Momma!"

Setsuna smiled. "Hey Hotaru. How have you been? It feels like I haven't talked to you in ages."

Hotaru laughed. "It has only been a week or two since you left. Did you find what was happening with the Time Gate?"

"Nope, but it was probably nothing." Setsuna didn't like to lie to her daughter, but she couldn't tell her that she went away to clear her head. "You didn't answer my question."

"I've been good."

"Is school going ok?"

"Yep, everything is fine."

Setsuna knew that her twelve year old daughter was lying. "Hotaru what is going on? Don't say that everything is fine because we both know that you're lying."

"Well, there is something." Hotaru sighed before saying, "I'm not sure but I think I'm failing math and I'm afraid of telling Poppa."

"It is only second quarter so it isn't that big of a deal." Setsuna tried not to laugh. "Just tell Haruka to talk to me if she has a problem with it. How long before the quarter is over with?"

"Three weeks."

"Is there another test that you can try and pass with? I mean the only thing that matters is the semester grade."

"Ok. Do you think that you can help me study? I have a big test on all the algebra equations that we have learned so far."

"Yeah, I can."

"Thanks. Setsuna-Momma do you know when Chibi-Usa is coming back? I miss her."

"No, firefly, I don't. That is up to her."

"Oh, well I guess that would be fair. I'm going to let you go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"All right sweetie. Bye."

"Bye."

Setsuna smiled as she hung up the phone. It always made her happy when she could talk to her daughter, especially since she didn't get to see Hotaru that much.

After that, Setsuna decided that she needed to see someone. She left her apartment and walked around for about twenty minutes. Then she decided to go see her special person. It took another ten minutes to walk back to the park. She was glad to see that the sun was beginning to set. She liked to be in the park after dark. Once she got there, she saw her raven-haired princess.

"Rei, what are you doing here?" Setsuna asked acting surprised.

"I'm here to see you." Rei stated as she walked over to Setsuna. "Otherwise why would I be here?"

"I don't know. I thought that maybe you just were wondering around."

"No, I just wanted to see you. I thought that I would make sure you were all right."

"Of course I'm fine."

"Then whey did you just leave without telling anyone but Hotaru?"

"I needed to clear my mind."

"Why didn't you come and talk to me about it? I could have helped you."

"No you couldn't have."

"Yes, I would have." Rei needed to know what was bothering Setsuna. The Fire Senshi was worried about her. "Come on Sets, I know you better then that."

"If you were so worried then why didn't you see it in your scared fire?"

"That was low Setsuna. You know as well as I do that not everything can be seen."

"I'm sorry about that comment." Setsuna sighed. "I'm not sure that you can help me since my problem isn't in your area of expertise."

"Try me Setsuna. I'm sure that I can do much better then anybody else." Rei was more worried about Setsuna now then she was before. All that Rei hoped was that it wasn't anything bad. "Setsuna what is wrong?"

"I have a person that I like."

"How is that a problem?"

"I'm not sure how this person feels about me."

"Your right, this is more of Minako's area." Rei laughed. "Then why don't you just ask this person?"

"Because it is difficult," Setsuna looked at the ground, "and I'm not sure if I can."

"I think that you could."

"No, you don't understand." Setsuna looked back up and Rei and said, "I go to this person for everything. Right now, this person is the only one that I can trust besides Hotaru."

"Why?" Rei didn't know why but she had the feeling that Setsuna was talking about the relationship they have as friends.

"Because this person makes everything better." Setsuna didn't know how to explain it without giving it away. She felt bad for explaining it like this, but the risk of exposure was far too great. "After talking or just being around this person, I feel so much better."

"I don't think that is a good enough reason." Rei just wished that Setsuna would just tell her who it was. "Maybe you should tell me who this person is. I might be better help then."

Setsuna was starting to think that Rei might be catching on. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. "Well, I like one of the Senshi."

That wasn't hard considering Setsuna didn't like to be around other people that much. "I figured that much out." Rei stated. "Which one is it?"

Setsuna wasn't sure if she was ready to tell Rei. She didn't want anything to change in their relationship. "Well, I don't know if I want to say."

"Why not? It isn't like I'm going to go tell everybody else like Minako or Usagi would." Rei was curious to know who it was. "You know you can trust me Setsuna."

"Of course I do." Setsuna turned around so that her back was facing Rei and said, "I'm just not sure you want to hear it."

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about," Setsuna backed around to face Rei, "you. You're the person that I like. You're the person that I run to for everything. You're the only one who can make me happy."

Rei smiled. "I'm flattered Setsuna…I really am…"

"But?"

"But I'm dating Minako."

Setsuna felt her whole world come crashing down. "When did this happen?"

"Right before you left."

Setsuna was upset. "You don't care about me enough to tell me this?!"

"I didn't tell you because I couldn't get a hold of you."

"You never called me!"

Rei didn't want to be blamed for not trying to tell her when she did. "Obviously you didn't check your messages because I left two!"

Setsuna took a deep breath and said, "I don't understand why you would want me to confess my feelings if you already have a girlfriend."

"Because I wanted to see if I was right." Rei knew that was a selfish reason, but it was the truth and she wasn't going to lie to her. "I wanted to know if it was me you were talking about." She felt horrible about doing this considering she always had a crush on Setsuna, but she just couldn't end her relationship with Minako. "I'm so sorry Setsuna but I can't be anything more then friends with you."

"I understand. I guess I'll see you around then." Setsuna said before walking away.

Rei immediately grabbed Setsuna's right wrist before she could walk away. "Please don't say that because we both know I won't see you again." That was something Rei wasn't about to give up. "Please Sets just stay here. I'm afraid that if I let you go," Rei trailed off. She was too upset with herself to say anything else.

Setsuna turned around and said, "You're afraid that if I leave I'll go back to the Time Gates and will never come back. Am I right?"

Rei nodded. For the first time in her life, she felt like she had no control. She felt nervous and scared for what might happen. That was a feeling that she did not like to have.

"You know me too well." Setsuna pressed her lips against Rei's. The kiss started out innocent, but it became more passionate by the second. After a few seconds, Setsuna broke the kiss and said, "Once you have decided that Minako isn't worth your time, come and find me." After that was said, she turned and walked away leaving a stunned Rei.

Rei didn't know what exactly had just happened, but knew that had been the best kiss she had ever received. She decided to go back home too. On the way back, she couldn't stop smiling and touching her lips.

Setsuna, on the other hand, was very proud of herself for telling her and then making the first move. "Was it really the first move since I already confessed to her?" She shrugged. "Oh well, I don't think that it matters that much." Sh

Setsuna was sure that things were going to much different from now on. She was no longer the weak person that Haruka thought she was. In one night, she had broken everyone's expectations and knew that she had no intention of going back to them. She wondered how long it would take before Rei cam running to her, but Setsuna knew that she would wait as long as possible for her raven-haired princess.

* * *

I hoped that everyone liked this story. It is something different and it was fun to write. Let me know what you thought about it! 


End file.
